


Toisillemme niin väärät (mutta silti niin oikeat)

by Winga



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, mikä yllätys, sijoittuu ensimmäisen kauden loppupuolelle, viittauksia kannibalismiin
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vihdoin Will tietää näkevänsä asian selvästi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toisillemme niin väärät (mutta silti niin oikeat)

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu finiin Poetry Wheel -haasteeseen; runo, jonka pohjalta kirjoitettu, löytyy lopusta

Will tuijottaa eteensä. Hän näkee, muttei näe, eikä hän tiedä mikä on totta.

”Istu alas, ole hyvä”, Hannibal sanoo, osoittaa tuolia ja asettuu omaansa. ”Mikä tuo sinut tänne?”

Päätään pudistaen Will istuu. Hänen katseensa keskittyy Hannibaliin ja sen jälkeen, mitä hän on nähnyt, hän näkee miehen eri tavalla kuin ennen. Näkee jotain, mitä ei ennen nähnyt.

”Minä näin”, hän sanoo ja keskeyttää.

Hannibal nyökkää. ”Kerro sitten kun sanat tulevat.”

He istuvat hiljaisuudessa eikä huoneessa ole edes kelloa mikä tikittäisi. Toisen hengitys on rauhallisempi kuin toisen mutta he eivät kiinnitä siihen huomiota, vain toisiinsa.

”Sinä olet Chesapeaken viiltäjä.”

Hannibalin huulilla karehtii hymy, tai sen poikanen, ja hän nyökkää. ”Miten olet tullut tähän tulokseen?” Ei ole syytä rikkoa sitä kuvitelmaa, että he ovat yhä psykiatri ja potilas.

”Ymmärsin sen, vihdoin. En näe muuta mahdollisuutta.”

”Entä jos olet väärässä?”

”Ei. Tässä minä en ole väärässä”, Will vastaa ja tuijottaa uhmakkaasti Hannibalia silmiin, kertomatta epävarmuuttaan siitä, onko tämä edes totta, tämä tilanne.

”Vai niin”, Hannibal nyökkää, ”mitä aiot tehdä asialle?”

Kysymys on valvottanut Williä, koska hän on tiennyt jo hetken mutta tahtonut ajatella, uskoa olevansa väärässä. ”En tiedä.”

”Ajattelin aiemmin, että kun tämä tilanne tulisi eteen, olisin valmis uhraamaan sinut vapauteni puolesta. Mutta nyt – vaikka olet edessäni avuttomana – koen, niin, koen etten kykenisi siihen. Olen liian kiintynyt sinuun”, Hannibal toteaa ja nousee ylös. ”Otatko viiniä? Ehkä viskiä? Luulen, että se sopisi tilanteeseen paremmin.”

”En usko, että voit oikeastaan kiintyä kehenkään”, Will vastaa kylmästi, tai niin kylmästi kuin mihin hän kykenee. Hän sulkee silmänsä hetkeksi ja avatessaan ne hän ei näe Hannibalia.

Huone on tyhjä.

Will katsoo kohti kaappia, ja lattialla on pullonsirpaleita viskilammikossa. Hän saattaa haistaa viskin.

Hän ei katso käsiään kun hän kaivaa pilleripurkin esiin ja nappaa pari tablettia, nielaisee ne ja odottaa niiden vaikuttavan edes jotenkin. Eivät ne vaikuta.

”Hannibal!”

Will ei ole aiemmin ajatellut huoneen kokoa, mutta nyt hän katsoo ympärilleen ja tajuaa sen olevan isompi kuin hänestä on aiemmin tuntunut, mutta ehkä siihen vaikuttaa se, että hän on yksin. On vain hän ja hiljaisuus.

Hän nostaa kätensä kasvoilleen vain huomatakseen sen veriseksi ja alkaa epäillä, että jos hän edes löytää Hannibalin niin tämä ei ole ainakaan elossa.

Sääli.

Ei Will olisi tätä poliisille paljastanut, ei olisi kertonut Jackille. Varmaankaan.

Hän kävelee huoneen poikki vastaanottohuoneeseen, mutta sielläkään ei ole ketään. Kulkiessaan ruokasaliin hän miettii mikä häntä mahtaa siellä odottaa, eikä ole lainkaan valmistautunut näkemään Hannibalia syömässä kaikessa rauhassa.

”Päätit siis liittyä seuraani”, Hannibal sanoo. Hän ei näytä vahingoittuneelta ja kun Will vilkaisee käsiään uudemman kerran, eivät nekään näytä siltä, että niillä olisi mitään tehty, ketään vahingoitettu. Päätä särkee.

”Mitä viskille tapahtui?”

Hannibal kohauttaa olkiaan. ”Pullo lipesi otteestani. Sanoin, että ehkä meidän pitäisi syödä ensin.” Hän leikkaa palan pihvistään ja nuuhkaisee sitä. ”Menetitkö taas aikaa?” hän kysyy ja tuo haarukan suuhunsa.

Istuen alas Will nyökkää. Hän istuu Hannibalia vastapäätä, lautanen edessään, mutta hänellä ei ole nälkä. ”Mitä sinä teet heiltä ottamillasi ruumiinosilla?”

”Etkö todella ole vielä sitä keksinyt?” Hannibal kysyy pureskeltuaan lihanpalan ja nielaistuaan sen. Hän siemaisee punaviiniään ja laskettuaan lasinsa hymyilee Williä katsellen.

Will vilkaisee pöydällä olevia pihvejä ja irvistää. ”Aloin miettiä, että ehkä sinä syöt ne.”

Hannibal taputtaa käsiään yhteen. ”Bravo, herra Graham. Täydellinen arvaus. Saisiko olla pihviä?”

Päätään pudistaen Will kaataa itselleen lasillisen viiniä. ”Tiedätkö, mietin jossain kohtaa, että ehkä meidän välillämme olisi jotain. Että ehkä täydensimme toisiamme jotenkin. Sinä minua ja minä sinua.”

”Miksei niin voisi olla yhä? Minä olen psykiatrisi ja autan sinua korjaamaan itseäsi ja ehkä sinä – niin, ehkä sinä olet minulle jotain, mitä tarvitsen.” Hannibal leikkaa toisen palan pihviä ja kasaa sille myös perunamuusia. ”Sinä ymmärrät minua, haluatkin ymmärtää. Et ehkä ihan kaikkea, ja haluaisit oppia ymmärtämään minua paremmin, ja minä haluaisin, että ymmärtäisit minua.”

Ja tavallaan Will ei keksi mitään syytä olla eri mieltä. Hänen mielensä toki huutaa, että Hannibal on murhaaja ja psykopaatti, mutta hänestä tuntuu, että hän on silti elävimmillään tämän kanssa.

Eihän Will tiedä, että Hannibal yrittää särkeä hänet kokonaan.

**Author's Note:**

> Detail of the Fire by Richard Siken
> 
> A man with a bandage is in the middle of something.  
> Everyone understands this. Everyone wants a battlefield.
> 
> Red. And a little more red.
> 
> Accidents never happen when the room is empty.  
> Everyone understands this. Everyone needs a place.
> 
> People like to think war means something.
> 
> What can you learn from your opponent? More than you think.  
> Who will master this love? Love might be the wrong word.
> 
> Let’s admit, without apology, what we do to each other.  
> We know who our enemies are. We know.


End file.
